Avernus
Avernus (アベルナス : Aberunasu) is one of the most powerful dark guilds. Being comprised mostly of Midori's Etherious from the Books of the Princess, Midori refers to this guild as her bookshelf. Similarly to how Zeref thinks of Tartaros as his bookshelf. History The Dark Guild was founded by Eris Avernus who had located the book of E.V.E at some point during a 400 year span by complete chance. Eris named E.V.E master of the Dark Guild, whilst not knowing that E.V.E was alive, and not sealed, as Eve Hood. Utilizing and treasuring the tome, Eris gathered a few of Midori's Etherious together to create Avernus (supposedly naming the guild after her because Midori had given this name to her). Eris Avernus falsified a creed for them to follow, stating that it was all "E.V.E's will" and "Mistress's Orders", all in order to hone in on killing Midori, per their genetic order. Location and Building The Avernus guild convenes in a large building located in what appears to be a barren wasteland. Standing among the rocky landscape, the building takes the form of a giant, slightly ruined, mansion type of castle. The structure itself is very big in size, containing at least three separate sections all atop one another. The two main bodies of the castle are noticeably squarer in shape and decorated with numerous crenulations. The roof forms a pyramid shape at the top and their balustrade lined with decorative machicolations and their spires topped with fancy ornaments. At the gate to the castle there are two statues of guards. Surround the Avernus headquarters there are sharp crystals coming out from the ground. Whether they are natural or put there is unknown. The building itself is located on a floating island, named, as well as shaped like a, Cuboid. Goal They hope to steal away Tartaros's curse power for themselves,however, they don't help the humans (in this case, Fairy Tail). After gathering enough curse power, they hope to revive their "Master/Mistress", E.V.E. They would then return to their creator, Midori. Though most of them are unaware, the first reason to return to Midori was to kill her. Strength According to Erik, all of the members of Avernus are demons from the Books of the Princess, with the strongest demons -Eris Avernus and E.V.E.- being their leaders. One of the members, Lucifer, was able to completely destroy an entire village along with it's villagers in one explosion, all alone. Another member, Eris Avernus - their leader -, was able to defeat a member of Fairy Tail with only her smallest blast. Members Note: '''The statuses of the members are all after the guild's disbandment. ''Name -Gender- Rank- Team- Status''' * Eris Avernus -F- Underworld Queen- None- Deceased * Lucifer Avernus -M- Demon- Seven Deadly Gates- Deceased * Lilith Avernus -F- Leading Demon- Seven Deadly Gates- Deceased * Ashtaroth Avernus -M- Demon- Seven Deadly Gates- Deceased * Ignatia Avernus -F- Demon- Twins of Hell-fire- Deceased * Ignacio Avernus -M- Demon- Twins of Hell-fire- Deceased * Ilan Avernus -M- Demon- Seven Deadly Gates- Deceased * Lysias Avernus -M- Demon- Seven Deadly Gates- Deceased * Luna Avernus -F- Demon- Seven Deadly Gates- Deceased * Kassidy Avernus -F- Demon- Seven Deadly Gates- Deceased Trivia * There is a lake called Lake Avernus. Avernus was believed to be the entrance to the underworld. The name comes from the Greek word ''aornos (άορνος < a''- ‘no’ +''ornis ‘bird’), meaning "without birds", because according to tradition, all birds flying over the lake were destined to fall dead. This was likely due to the toxic fumes that mouths of the crater gave off into the atmosphere. In later times, the word was simply an alternate name for the underworld. * Avernus is extremely similar to Tartaros. __FORCETOC__